


he actually knew you.

by imnotgucci (yunamu)



Category: Michael Reeves - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Schizophrenia, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunamu/pseuds/imnotgucci
Summary: “Hey ... don’t cry ... stand up, please? For me?”It’s you. It’s all for you. Everything I do is because of you.
Relationships: Michael Reeves/Lily Ki, Michael Reeves/You
Kudos: 14





	he actually knew you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If this gets too sad for you, [here’s](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJYe8yYDjXq/?igshid=56veg1htt1ya) something to cheer you up, by yours truly. Enjoy.

“I love you!! Accept it already dammit!” 

“Then accept my feelings too, bastard!”

Michael stands up and goes to tackle you, his hair then tickling your neck. You laugh heartily, running out of breath way before he could take it away again.

Michael puts stray hairs behind your ear, your sight of him clearing.

“Ah fuck, you’re so damn cute,” Michael comments, and before you knew it, he was already leaning in. 

_Then you woke up._

You sniff. Out of all the dreams your brain decided to remember, this really had to be the one.

You slap your hands over your face, feeling the sting over your eyes. “Why?”

You look over your bed, effort now losing grip. The dark circles under your eyes were far too much for your feet to handle.

You hear your phone call for your attention.

You press the notification. You didn’t care what it was, it just had _Michael_ and _Reeves_ on it so you had to see what it was.

You hear yelling. The type that comforts you, though. It was Michael’s. You decide to stay in bed a while longer, just silently watching Michael’s violent lazer baby video. 

Days like this, he never failed to bring a smile to your face. God, how you loved that face. Those brown eyes. Those dorky glasses always seemed so iconic to you. The jokes and the way he phrases things always made you laugh, you loved the way he spoke.

The video ends, and you feel the emptiness come rolling back in. Before you could exit, you accidentally tap on the ‘next’ button and it brings you to a compilation of Michael and Lily together.

They were pillow fighting in the first clip, then hugging in the second. They told each other jokes to make one another laugh. They were perfect.

Absolutely perfect for each other.

The way Michael looked at Lily all the time ...

You sniffed once more, the cold tears drenching your pillow.

... you wished he’d look at you the same way. 

“Hey ... don’t cry,” you hear him at your door. He leans at the doorframe, now walking over.

You can feel a hand wipe away your tears. “Alright don’t be such a buzzkill, get up, please? For me?”

You sat up, feeling his pull on your arms. One foot, then the other. You walked over to the kitchen, your beloved following you from behind.

You pull the fridge open, seeing how empty it was. You couldn’t even remember the last time you’ve gone grocery shopping, you never saw the point in filling your digestive system when you still felt the endless void at the bottom of your stomach. 

“The eggs, they’re enough for this breakfast,” Michael holds the door open for you. 

You take a pan from the cabinet beside the fridge and grab the eggs. You settled the pan onto the stove and scatter the oil, then turned on the fire.

You crack two eggs over a bowl, mixing the yellow liquid with salt. Before you could pour the mixture into the pan, you felt a warm, loving hug from behind you. Who else would it be?

“Sorry—I didn’t mean to a cheesy son of a bitch but,” Michael loosens his arms on your waist. “I’m just ... so glad you’re still here, with me. 

You continue to pour the mixture, scraping the edges which were frying quick.

“Woah!! That egg was fried well!” Michael cheers and places a fork on your plate. You grab a piece of bread and you start eating on the dining table. “Every meal is another progression. You’ll make it, okay?”

You just wished he actually knew you.


End file.
